poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plan to Stop the Masters of Evil
Here is the scene how the heroes will have a plan to stop the Masters of Evil goes in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. (The next day, the rain finally stopped as we see Lor is sleeping, she toss and turned while sleep talking) Tish Katsufrakis: Lor. Lor. Hey, earth to Lor McQuarrie, wake up! (Lor wakes up) Lor McQuarrie: (In Maggie's voice) Check please! May: (Yawns) Morning already? Ash Ketchum: Yes. It's morning. - - MIsty: We've driven Tino away, remember? Doraemon: Oh yeah. Shaggy Rogers: Like this is hopeless! Without Tino, we'll never be able to defeat Bowser and save our worlds. But to make matters worse, everyone are losing hope and giving into despair. Rabbit: Despair is a luxury we don't have. Sunset Shimmer: I still dream that Tino is with us. Do you think he might be-- Brock: I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist. Tino left us, Sunset. And Lucario he's... Lucario's just lost it. Otis: '''Now guys, did Lewis and Clark gave up after finding ideas to travel? Did Leonardo Di Vinci gave up while trying to make a flying machine. - - - - - :Shimmer' ::Here we are in the future ::Here we are in the future and it's wrong ::Just a second ago, we were having some fun times ::And now, it's gone, because of them ::Happily ever after, there we were :'Whitehouse' ::When has it ever been easy? ::Hasn't it always been hard to be us? ::When you go against the grain ::There's always somebody around you can't trust ::That's why we've got to have each other ::While we'll figure this out, we must! ::Because we are the League of Weekender Heroes, ::And we never give up, ::We never give up on our friends ::As long as one of us is standing to brandish the star, ::We'll find a way, ::To save the day, ::That's who we are! :'Shimmer' ::Here we are in the future ::Here we are in the future and it's wrong ::Look at them, they're not even singing along ::If I could've just stopped right there, we'd be ::Totally fine, ::Totally us, ::Totally me :'Whitehouse' ::Even if it takes us weeks to take back Bahai Bay, we will ::They may not know who they mess with, but we do ::Believe me, Sunset, I've known times like this, ::I've seen Tino gets through worse and come back stronger, ::That's why I believe in him, ::And I believe in you! ::Because we are the League of Weekender Heroes, ::And we never give up, ::No, we never give up on our friends ::As long as one of is standing to brandish the star, :'Whitehouse and Sci-Twi' ::We'll find a way, :'Whitehouse and Tohka Yatogami' ::To save the way, :'Whitehouse' ::That's who we are! - - - - - - - - '''Sunset Shimmer:' Exactly, let's do this! :Shimmer, Hannah, Sci-Twi, and Tohka ::We'll find a way ::To save the day ::That's who we are! (The song ends) May: (Singing) Here we are in the future! Yeah! Here we are in the future and it's wrong! Sunset Shimmer: May, the song is over. May: Oh... - - - - - (Back at the Masters of Evil's empire in the destructive Bahai Bay) - Lord Dragaunus: Chameleon! (Chameleon appears) Chameleon: Shesh. Can a guy even take a bath around here? Nice ducky. Lord Dragaunus: SHUT UP! Get over to their hiding place and stop those heroes! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes